mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Windrazor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Respect Safehouse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Owed (Talk) 12:40, February 24, 2010 Re: Respect Safehouse Gifts Hey Windrazor, I saw your edit on the respect safehouse and corrected it. Your edit wasn't that bad, it just needed some tweaks. I suppose you used the rich text editor. It sometimes messes things up. It is usually better to write wiki code in plain text. Let me try to give you the basics. This is what I changed your edit to: |-align="center" |Stuffed Turkey |19 |25 *|- adds a new row to the table *The first cell contains the name of the item, a line break ( ), and the item's image. If you add a vertical line (|) to the link, you can change the apperance of the link. These two links refer to the same page, yet they have different captions. The same is basically true for images. In the above example, the image is converted into a link to the Stuffed Turkey article. Owed 17:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Protect Pages If I'm not entirely wrong, only admins are allowed to protect pages. I've got a link right next to "History" in the page header. Regular users should, however, be allowed to request the protection of a page. Or you could simply tell one of our admins what page you think needs protection. Btw. and completely off topic, may I suggest you use png-images rather than jpg-images when uploading screenshots? I noticed that you as one of our top contributers regularly add jpg-images. I think pngs usually look nicer than jpgs since they use a lossless compression algorithm. Owed 16:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) -A Png image? Guess I've never heard of that one before, then again, I don't do much page editing. I see how the bit compression is different and a bit clearer. I could definitely give it a shot. The whole reasoning behind the page protection was because these last couple pages I worked on with Mafia Wars Mobile and Pocket Rockets I noticed there had been a few users who made edits to it, which I cleaned up a bit. I guess I didn't realize only admin could protect it But thanks for the heads up! Windrazor 22:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Just a suggestion, use Snag-IT for screen shots. It's very flexible on what you want to capture, and it defaults to .png file format. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalisam could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! Edricteo 09:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Animals There have to be some animals in every city. I just found a Howler Monkey in Cuba. And you can simply find me on FB by the profile name DonOwed. Owed 09:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, I moved the article to Animals Gone Wild. I think that is the official name for this week's event. Owed 09:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) death dealer minigun 7-eleven Promotion Hi there, do you have any idea other than the 3 known 7-eleven loot, is there any other loot from this list which is also 7-eleven loot? Edricteo 11:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Edric. No, those are the only 3 items that I've seen so far that my friend sent me. It almost looked like there was another item on there too in one of the pictures but I couldn't make it out. It looked like some sort of grenade, but I wasn't sure. I'll see if I can get a hold of my friend about any more items! Windrazor 00:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Bud *I needed a distraction, so I've been catching up on some back work, mostly Manhattan ("new" NY) and some minor corrections. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Wishlist Dude, what you think if we change the cities to be as New York , you know what i mean? Each city, chopshop, etc, on it's own table. This way would be much easier to edit only one section, plus we could add an index navegator at the top making things easier for users too. Cyberavatar 02:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure they must stay all in the same page... think i didnt express my self correctly. I'll do some editing then you'll see. If it gets too crappy we just undo, lol. Cyberavatar 17:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) wishlist adder why did u undo my change to the wishlist adder? i grayed out the las vegas items that are currently ungiftable. Toenailsin (talk) 00:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Weapons protected I uploaded Thumbs for the Vegas mafia store weapon items and created the code on my User talk:Evilgeoff page but I can't edit the weapons page to add them to the table at the bottom. Not sure if this is something the moderators normally do. I might work through the armor, vehicles and animal additions too but I don't want to be creating work if all the thumbs will have to be deleted if I haven't used the right standard. Add me thohttp://www.facebook.com/?ref=logo#!/profile.php?id=575930156 Dude what do you don't get man? Template:Jenergy was only used on Wishlist Adder (but is now used on nothing) and since it is the exact same template as Template:Energy (which is used on hundreds), we don't need Jenergy. Please stop restoring it. – [[User:Balistic Pve|alistic] 07:24, 19 August 2010 (UTC) :And no I did not create it on August 17, 2010 look at the history -___- – alistic 07:26, 19 August 2010 (UTC)